bioniclecrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse
Warning,the following story contains language and gore.If you are not comfortable with such material,then do not proceed. Chapter 1 Sand blew in the remaining desert regions of Spherus Magna. The howls of the wind were sure to alert any creature nearby this was a hostile place. Suddenly, cloud appeared formed over the region, and six bolts of lightning struck the ground, leaving a sort of symbol on the sand.Out of nowhere, a hand emerged out of the sand, then another, and then a hulking form came out of the dunes, sand wrinkling down it's decaying body and face. Azazel had returned from the grave, several years after being betrayed by Arxon, his creation,a genetically engineered killing machine, had killed him and taken his rightful throne as king of the underworld. As he rose, he heard a voice in his head, talking to him. The Great Beings had ressurected him, and now are communicating with him telepathically. "Azazel," said Angonce,a Great Being. "Arxon has taken over the planet, and all rebellions against him have been crushed. You are the only one powerful enough to kill him, which is why me and the other beings have brought you back to life, along with some others to help you, in case you fail in your mission. We have also granted you special abilities, since you have lost your powers over shadow, as backup, you are immune to elemental powers, and are granted immortality. Do it, no matter the cost, and destroy anyone who gets in your way. You are now our sentry, and if you dare to betray us, you will be destroyed." With that, he starts to trek across the desert, until he finds two Toa, one male and one female. "Greetings, traveler. You look like you aren't from around here," says the male Toa. "My name is Levok, Toa of Ice, and this is my companion, Giza." "Are you lost? We might be able to help," says Giza. Silence from Azazel Azazel sees Levok carrying a large Club. He lifts Levok by his head into the air. "What the-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" says the screaming Toa of Ice Azazel crushes his head in a bloody display and dropping his dead body to the ground. "No! You will pay for that!" says Giza, grasping her Ax Without warning, Azazel picks up the club and strikes Giza in the head, immobilizing her. "No. Please! Don't!" yells the terrified Toa of Lightning. Azazel then starts to repeatedly strike her in the head with the club while she is screaming in terror, until her screams fade, and her head is nothing but a bloody mess. He then picks up her Ax and walks off with the two weapons. Meanwhile in another part of the planet,Ignika wakes up, his head shaking by a familiar voice. "Wha? What's going on?" "KENGRAL!" Ignika suddenly wakes up, seeing Draxus, his supposedly deceased friend, right in front of him. "How are you-" "I don't know either," he replied. "Huh," Ignika grinned "You should know that was my old name,you know,before my transformation." He smiled. "I know," he said, helping "Ignika" up. Chapter 2 A dark battleship loomed over the decimated landscape,sending little creatures scurrying to cover.It's metal hide shown in the red sun.Below,what used to be a metropolis lay in ruins and remnant of biomechanical skeletons lay everywhere,reminding of the horrible event over 6000 years ago. In the ship,a brooding figure sat in a throne in a position of boredom. "*sighs* Steeljaw!Is there any signs of life down there?"said Arxon,commanding his high class soldier. "No sssssir.It's as silent as a graveyard.Nothing but a bunch of Stone Rats."said the former Dark Hunter. He slammed his fist on his throne in anger. "These days it's so quiet.I shouldn't have killed everyone on this planet so quickly.At least a few rebels would have provided some entertainment." "Whatever you say,great one"responded Steeljaw. Meanwhile,Ignika and Draxus discuss what to do. "So,what do you propose we do?"said Ignika "If you are alive,why not the others?"Said Draxus. "What makes you think that?" "It's a small possibility" "Okay then,let's go look for them,or at least anyone that can help us."said Draxus. And so,the two set off,to find their allies or any friends,while deep in space,they were being watched by someone. "Optimus,this is Jazz,I think we found some friends."said a white and blue Autobot. An ancient looking battle scarred metal giant walked into the communications center,along with another one who was like a jet. "Report appearance."said Optimus Prime. "Got it."said Jazz. A holographic camera popped up to show the two warriors looking for something. "Ahh yes,I remember those two"said Starscream,former Decepticon general.hands behind his back. "They died a long time ago.How?"said a stunned Prime. "Who cares,they are back,and they might not be alone."said a Black colored Decepticon named Barricade,operating next to Jazz,Bumblebee and Sideways and others. "Blackout and Soundwave,report to Communication center."said Starscream. Chapter 3 They had been searching for hours.Both Ignika and Draxus were losing hope fast. "We need to to rest,Draxus."said a tired Ignika. "No,there still might be hope."replied the silver and black warrior. "Face it!We have been searching for hours and haven't found a trace of them."said Ignika in an aggressive tone. "Listen to yourself!If it was really you,you wouldn't give up!They could be alive and in danger!" "The only reason you keep searching is to find your girlfriend!" "What the h*ll do you know!!"said Draxus,getting angered. "I know that I am right,old friend." "*grunts*If you really were my friend,you wouldn't lose hope so easily." "Persistent brat aren't you?Humph,they're probably dead."said Ignika. At that moment,Ignika felt a fist collide with his face,and fell to the ground.He was then held up by Draxus,who had a look of anger in his eyes. "Don't you dare talk about my friends like that you ungrateful worm!If it wasn't for them,you would probably be dead by now!They have saved your live several times and this is how you repay them?!" Ignika was shocked by what Draxus said. "If you don't want to go on,then why are still here with me?"said Draxus,dropping Ignika on the ground. "You don't want to go on,then quit wasting my time."said Draxus as he walked away. As Draxus walked out of sight,a sandstorm had picked up,making it look as he had instantly disappeared. "Fine!I don't need your help!I can do fine!"yelled Ignika,but realized he was screaming at nobody. In another part of Spherus Magna,the two Decepticons arrived in space pods which crashed in the carcass filled urban environment,or what remained of it. "Deploying Lazerbeak."said Soundwave,as a cybernetic bird came his weapon storage on his back,and flew into the air,searching for their designated targets,followed by Blackout who transformed into his helicopter mode and flew off following Lazerbeak. On the other side of the barren planet,Draxus was desperately searching for his friends. "Come on...they have to be alive...they have to be-"he said as he collapsed onto the ground,but when he fellhe hit something metallic,something made out of steel.As he looked up,the dust cleared and there was the remains of the old fortress he used to live in and operate from with Mata Nui and his friends. "Is it possible?"he said as he got up and stared at it for about 5 seconds. "Might as well investigate."said the black and silver Toa,as he got up and struggled to the fortress ruins. He entered the area.There was little light,but just enough to see. He searched for another hour,but found nothing,and he started to glow silver,as he was emitting a nova blast due to his unstable element. "WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!"he screamed as the blast set off blowing off the debris off the floor. He looked around and saw something that brought joy to his heart but at the same time,worry.He saw his remaining allies,Takanuva and Genesis,as well as his most closest friend,Helryx,lying motionless on the floor. He ran to where his comrades lay,as he tried to sense if they still had a trace of life.Suddenly,he saw Helryx's hand make a movement.She opened her eyes,and saw Draxus holding her in arms. "You.You're...alive...how?" "I don't know either." He was surprised when he received an embrace. "Screw it. I'm glad we're not rotting in the ground anymore. "said the Toa of Water,tears forming up in her eyes. "Uh...um...okay"he said nervously. "Seems like you aren't the only ones brought back from the dead."said a black and blue figure. The two instantly separated,almost as if nothing happened. "OH!Hi Genesis!You're back too?!"Draxus said trying to hide what just happened. "Forget about me? Shame... "said a smiling Toa of Light,Takanuva was his name. "It seems we've all been revived."said Helryx,still with a look of nervousness. "Question is,by who?"said Takanuva. Chapter 4 Unfortunately for the four warriors,the undead killing machine,Azazel was walking towards the structure,ready to slaughter anyone he sees,Draxus and the others unaware. "I don't know what happened."said the black and silver Toa. "I woke up,and found myself alive lying on the desert." "Wait a second,where's Ignika?"said Helryx. Draxus grew silent. "Draxus?" "We got separated in the desert,due to a conflict."said Draxus. "Now we're one less member,unarmed and defenseless against any threat in this world."said Genesis. There was a loud crash as a wall behind them fell into pieces. Azazel stood there with his stolen weapons,focused on the 4. "Is that...Azazel?"said Genesis in awe. Azazel tilted his head for a moment,but then advanced,his body movements giving away he did not have good intentions. Images of his battles with the 4,save 1,flashed though his mind and fueled him with intense rage.He started to sprint towards the unarmed warriors.Helryx was the first one to decide it was time to go on the defense,and rushed froward toward Azazel. "You want some?Come get a taste of this!"she said as she leapt high into the air and performed a backflip kick,catching Azazel in the side of the neck.Though he stopped,as Helryx landed on the ground,he swing around and hit Helryx right on her back.She let out a yell of pain as small spikes of the club drove into her back and sent her crashing into one the walls,cracking it on impact. "No!"said Draxus.He let out a battle cry as he ran toward the undead monster,moving in a blur.However,Azazel had already predicted that,and swung his arm around to deliver a crippeling clotheline to Draxus.His arm made contact with Draxus's neck,causing him to spid out blood and skid across the concrete floor.The floor caused scratches on Draxus,and blood trickled down his scraped mask as he grasped his neck in pain.Azazel however,did not forsee that Genesis was right behind,and he dug his claws into Azazel.Being a Makuta,he fired in a blast of shadow energy.The force of the internal blast caused Azazel to topple into a sharp piece of concrete with Takanuva held.As he help the piece in place,Takanuva worked his way and the sharp object went across Azazel's chest and out his side.Apperently dead,he toppled to the floor. "Is he-?"said Genesis. "Yeah.No living being can survive that kind of wound." But Azazel was no living being. His hand rose up as his flesh seemed to rejoin itself,and grabbed Takanuva by the throat.Simultaneously,his other hand dug itself into Genesis's stomach,making yell out in extreme pain.As the injured Genesis toppled to the floor,Azazel rose up,with him lifting Takanuva into the air.As he prepared to tear his head off,a large blast of plasma erupted form the wall and collided with Azazel.He dropped Takanuva as he flew and hit the wall.Even more so,several more blasts erupted from the wall and soon enough,he was under a barage of them.Soon enough,he was knocked through the wall and sent flying into the outside ground.As Helryx and Takanuva got to look who it was,they were shocked.Two old enemies came out of the walls.The Decepticons Blackout and Soundwave! "We do not have much time."said Soundwave in a monotone voice. "Why...should we trust you."said Helryx as blood trickled down her mouth. "Because if we were still Decepticons,you would be dead by now."said Blackout,with a serious look on his face. She knew at that moment that they had a point.Takanuva and Helryx struggled to get up and managed to limp towards the hovercraft waiting for them,filled with armed soldiers,Autobots and Decepticons alike.Draxus wasn't far behind as he carried Genesis toward the craft.Azazel came back as soon the ship started to lift off.He would have gotten hold of the ship and killed everyone on board with ease.However,the soldiers opened fire on him,and prevented him from getting any closer.Then,the ships hatches closed and they lifted off and blasted off into space. Chapter 5 A menacing looking craft shot through the blackness of space.Inside were four former legendary warriors,now just insects compared to the threats that had their eyes on them.However,they could never be tracked this far out in space,not even by using the most advanced technology.As it shot through,inside there was dead silence.Helryx finally woke up,and the claustrophobic looking hull of the ship was lit up with a dull,red light.No windows,no nothingShe looked around and saw soldiers.Both Autobots and Decepticons.Not even laying a finger on one another.She then turned her head,and saw her allies,lying against the walls of the small spaces.Then suddenly,she felt pain shoot up her spine.Remembering the feeling of the club's spikes digging into her flesh.She had to choke back her screams of pain.A hand touched her back,and her pain lessened.She turned her head to see Draxus,grinning.He had used some of the little control over Life he had and healed her.His face was stained with blood,with a large cut on his forhead.Despite that,he was relieved to see him again.She smiled back. "Destination reached.Get ready to land."said a familiar voice.It sounded war ridden,deep and scratchy.Blackout. There was a sound of metal doors opening,and white,pure light shown into the ship.The soldiers then marched out and stood straight in a line. "Takanuva,do you know where we are?"asked Draxus in a weakened tone. "I have no idea.We'll just have to wait and see."replied Takanuva.He stood up,and as Takanuva walked outside,what he saw amazed him.Robots,walking around,interacting like brothers.Autobots and Decepticons alike.He also spotted Genesis being rolled out on a stretcher.He didn't bother to follow. "Welcome to the Moonbase,bug."said Starscream,in an intimidating voice. "Nice to meet you too,airhead"replied Takanuva. Draxus and Helryx also soon came out,eyeing Starscream with hatred. "Ah,the beautiful Helryx.Nice to see you again."Starscream,with a scowl on his face. Helryx spat at his direction."Shut up and tell us where we are,fool."said Helryx. "Humph,fine,spoilsport."Starscream chuckled."You are on the Moonbase.Unit 583 to be exact." "STARSCREAM.What in name of Primus are you doing in the landing sector.Report to Command Base immediately!"said an angry voice on the speaker. "Give me a minute,you old fool!"said Starscream. "*sighs*Come with me.The Leader would like to have us present."said Starscream,quickly turning around.With no other choice or place to go,the former warriors followed him through the halls of the Moonbase Meanwhile,back on Spherus Magna... "Ugh,I don't need em,any of em.I can make it on my own."said a tired Ignika,who was at the point of collapsing. His vision fading in and out,and was witnessing hallucinations because of the corrupt atmosphere.He crawled on the barren ground,his fingers digging into the sand,losing stength with every clutch of the hard ground.He couldn't even see where he was going because of the sandstorm,but surely it was better than this place.He almost passed out when he saw a shadow,no,three walking in front of him.One came up to him,and he recognized the gargantuan warrior.Crag,the merciless Xephryte warrior,clad in red,silver and black armor.Ignika jumped back,knowing of the incident which happened a long time ago.Crag had lifted an entire boulder and hurled it at him,and almost killed him.This time,Ignika wasn't going to go down without a good fight.He got up and threw a punch at the warrior,but didn't hit anything.Crag evaded his blow with ease,sidestepping Ignika in the process.Though already weak,he got up once more.Just as he was about to send a blast of energy at him,he felt a finger tap his shoulder.He turned around and was kicked in the jaw,sending him spiraling to the ground once more.This time he didn't get up,as the blow was paralyzing,but one thing went around his mind;why didn't Crag kill him?He could have easily stabbed Ignika through the heart and killed him as he threw his first blow,but he was still breathing.That thought faded as he heard a female voice,with a seductive lul,speak. "Tag em and bag em.We'll heal him at the lair."it said. Ignika felt rope tighten around his hands and legs,then met darkness as his eyes closed.He had been knocked out. Chapter 6 "All right,let me get this straight.We have been dead for over 6000 years,Spherus Magna had been taken over by a demonic overlord,all the inhabitants have migrated to other planets,and just we,a small band of warriors are the only salvation against Arxon,all the while trying to defeat Azazel who nearly killed us all with ease."exclaimed Takanuva. "Hmm,well,essentially yes.Even our combined army cannot defeat Arxon's armada.Each time one of his soldiers dies,he is mysteriously resserected by a sacred item hidden in Arxon's Fortress.That item,unfortunately is the Mask of Life.In other words,his undead army is immortal.Even worse,Tuma is alongaide him."replied Optimus,his head hanging in sorrow. Draxus,holding his head in pain,stepped up to the Autobot leader. "How in the name of the Great Beings did he get THE Mask of Life???" Optimus sat back down again,then opened his mouth to speak. "Azazel took it from Mata Nui after he slew him.He knew it's potential,but so did Arxon.He killed Azazel like the coward he is while he was meditating." "And now Azazel is back.But,why?"Helryx said. "*sighs*Only fate knows,Toa"Optimus said,rubbing his eyes with a face of hopelessness. Then,the door opened,revealing a messenger drone. "Permission to speak,sir?"the tiny bot said to the last surviving Prime. "Go ahead,little one."he responded.The Elites also turned around to hear the news. "It's Ironhide sir,he..." "Yes?" "He..didn't make it...he was found vivisected on the battlefield this morning." Optimus stood up from his chair with a shocked expression on his face. "No...it...can't be...please,I want to be alone for some time..."said Optimus with hands on his face with grief and sadness. With that,the 3 beings left the room,leaving Optmus to grieve for his fallen friend. Outside the room,Draxus walked up to Helryx and Takanuva. "We need to find somebody to navigate through this place.We have damaged armor,no idea of where everything is,along of things to catch up with and well...you know what I mean"he said feeling his wound. "Agreed,let's go find someone who can help us."Takanuva said,nodding in agreement. They then walked off in a search for help. Chapter 7 By now on the planet,or what was left of it,it was night time.There were Hunter Demons and Syndicate of Shadow demons patrolling for any sign of life there was,sent by Arxon himself.Back in his hovercraft,Arxon was in deep thought and in a state of panic,knowing his former master had returned and would surely come after him.Only slightly illuminated,the entire ship remained in darkness with all minions having a rightly earned rest.He sat on his throne with his head resting on his fingers and dwelling deeper and deeper into his own psyche,then got up and walked around the room. "I will not lose my power.After all I have achieved,I will not be defeated so easily." He looked outside a large window frame and sighed,kneeling in front of it.He would have to face his only fear.The fear of possible death.But he had an idea,and looked towards the experimentation room on the left,darker corner of the room.He grinned and got up,sitting back down on his throne,now feeling a bit more confident. "Let's see how my master likes MY creations....."he said with a smile on his face and letting a cold laugh escape from his mouth. In the aquaducts,all was quiet as Ignika woke up in a small tent like structure.He was surrounded by small gas lamps and was lying on a makeshift bed made of foam.He got up and saw his arm in stiches and wrapped in tape.He ignored it and got up.As he felt his feet touch the floor,he heard talking outside the tent and hid behind a nearby table.He watched two beings walked in,but were obscured as the lamps suddenly went out. "What the hell happened?!"snapped a gruff and deep voice. "NO!They're here!Grab your weapons.No one escapes here alive."replied a female voice. From inside,Ignika heard several unearthly and evil growls and roars as the male grabbed a katana and a kunai while the female got hold of a very large lance,then both ran outside to where the screams were heard.Then Ignika heard one particular sound which had him know who his captors were.A clicking sound followed by a deep roar.This was definitely Crag.Ignika at this point was stricken with fear when he thought the two other may be Vakx,Crag's sister and Hex,a ninja like assassin.These were three of the most deadliest mercenaries he had ever encountered.Using some of his life powers to illuminate his way he scrambled for a weapon of some sorts and laid his hands on cold metal.As he illuminated it he found it to be a pistol,a high calibur one with full metal jacket rounds and 3 Extra Magazines.He didn't take any time to to look at it as he loaded a mag inside and readied it,then ran outside into the light.As soon as he went outside there was blood splattered all over the walls and organs lying everywhere.He went deeper into the corridors,unawares he was being watched.He spotted Vakx,who looked almost completely different then when he last saw her.She had thick shoulder pads and armor and a somewhat revealing outfit showing much of her skin,and medium length silver hair,as well as wearing a helmet similar to a Kanohi Miru.She jumped and leapt around the claustrophobic concrete walls as she hacked and slashed demons,spilling blood all over her body as one by one the bodies slipped to the ground.She turned her head slightly and spotted Ignika,now awake and heavily panting and tired. "You have a weapon.Make good use of it."she spoke in a deep but feminine voice as she dodged a blow from behind by a demon with a large axe.Jumping over the demon's head and spinning mid air,she landed behind it and with one swing of her hand,it froze solid.She then kicked the frozen chasis of the being,shattering it to pieces and killing the demon as well.Ignika had not noticed a demon crawling up behind him as he got jumped by the creature.However,this time he was fully aware of what was going on and punched the demon in the face,he took aim and when the front view post was on the demon's upper chest,he then unloaded the entire 7 Round magazine into it's chest in quick succesion,bringing it down.Loading in another mag,he went to help Vakx,who was so exhausted she fell to her knees. "You alright?"he said as he helped her up. "Yeah,thanks.I'll be fine."she responded. Out of nowhere,the head of a demon landed next to them and out of the shadows came Hex,who had thin a very lean but muscular strcuture with large shoulder pads and thick upper shoulder and chest armor.His face was completely concealed with a black mask,not even his eyes were visible.He wore a helmet like Ackar's but it was silver.He carried a long and very menacing looking katana and a kunai on his back pelvis in a holster. "Come on lovebirds.We have a job to do."he said,turning back,apparently not even phased by Ignika's appearance. Vakx scoffed at the notion.Ignika blushed a bit but it wasn't really visible because of the gold mask infused to his face.Hex ran back at blinding speed and more of Crag's roars were heard.Vakx followed and so did Ignika.What they came across was astounding.Crag,now looking more menacing than before and was overpowering the demons that attacked him with relative ease.On his dual gauntlet blades,he had one impaled through his eyes on one blade and in the stomach on the other.Crag spun around to face a demon that tried to hit him from the back and activated his Skrall Shield making it spin and it's razor edge decapitate the demon entirely.Meanwhile,calibrating his weapon systems through his helmet his arm cannon aimed and fired a plasma blast at another demon blasting a hole the size of a dinner plate through it's chest then launching the shield off his clawed glove which hit another of the demon vivisecting him and then coming back to Crag.Soon enough,the demons started to retreat and fall back,disappearing into the ground and not coming back up.With a motion of his hand,the body slid off the blades "Who the hell were those...things?"Ignika questioned,looking at the body. "Demons.About the weakest."Vakx replied,putting away her lance. Crag just walked back into the darkness,completely ignoring the 3 behind him.He never trusted any Toa in his life,and he was not about to now.He and the Toa of Life had fought many times before.Ignika simply went back inside the hut he was inside previously,as both Hex and Vakx had explaining to do. Back at the moonbase,all hell had broken loose.There was a small fleet of demons who had infiltrated the facility and moved fast,making target aquisition difficult as they themselves weilded Sub-Machine Guns.Takanuva had taken cover with Helryx and Draxus in a large bunker. "Where's the bloody armory?!"Takanuva yelled to another soldier,having to shout to get his voice across the sounds of bullets and gunfire.The Decepticon soldier turned his head and responded,pointing toward a large room about 10 meters away."It's right over there,go and arm yoursel-"the soldier never finished his sentence as a bullet struck his leg as he screamed in pain."Go!Go!"he yelled,gesturing for them to leave,but Helryx came to his level and responded. "No one's left behind,soldier!We're going to take you with us.Can you still provide cover fire?" The soldier nodded,as the assault rifle he had was still functional,with about 20 rounds in the magazine.He had no choice but to hip fire though.Helryx then proceeded to pick him up by his shoulder,and ran while he fired.Draxus also launched lightning from his hands to provide cover for the two,as Takanuva tried kicking open the sealed door.They ran inside once it had been opened,but most of the weapons had already been taken.Settling the soldier down in a distant corner where he would be safe,Helryx searched through the debris for something to use.She felt her hands grasp something,and when she yanked harder,she pulled out a large Light Machine Gun,with a blast shield near the ADS.As she searched harder,she also found a Machine Pistol and two axes.Pleased with this,she turned her attention to Draxus,who found a Heavy Machine Gun,a very large one too.She recognized these as usually mouned on tanks and bunkers.She smiled,and loaded a 600 round Ammunition belt into a large drum magazine into her gun,and pulled back the notch,readying it for fire.Takanuva found a pump action shotgun and a grenade launcher,as well as fragmentation grenades. "Hell to the yes!Tahu ought'a love this"he yelled as he tested a shot from the shotgun,and finding out it infact had incindiary rounds as the flames and pellets shot out of the barrel.Helryx laughed as she fired a shot from her's.The recoil was suprisingly low,and she ran out into combat,taking cover behind a pillar and firing.Draxus felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness as he took off his mask,revealing his huge wound.Tieing some tape around it to stop the bleeding,he found a silver Kanohi Kualsi.It looked old but it would have to do.He also,taking cover behind the concrete entrance and began firing away.Takanuva also loaded a grenade into the launcher,and fired.The demon's had not expected this,and in one huge blast,a huge score of them were killed. "Good shot!"Draxus yelled through the chaos,he said smiling.His cape was flowing as a result of the shockwave as he continued firing.The soldiers finally gained an upper hand as they started to push the demons back out,cornering them.One of them then climbed up onto a box and was about to fire a rocket but was shot and fell to the ground,dead.Helryx saw this,and taking cover and firing many times,managed to get to the launcher. "Get a taste of this,you undead meatsacks!"she yelled as he fired the rocket,which went spiraling and as the soldiers were at a safe distance,hit right on target,killing the entire demon platoon in one massive blast.She raised her arms in the air as a sign of victory. "WOOHOO!!"she yelled as the soldiers cheered at their victory and celebrated.Draxus and Takanuva exchanged looks and laughed. "Imagine if more of our romantic moments were like this!"Draxus said smiling. "Pretty epic too."Takanuva replied. As the dead and the wounded were tended too,Draxus saw the previously wounded Decepticon soldier and helped him up onto a stretcher. "You never told me your name,soldier.Who are you?"he said looking at the cybernetic warrior. "Name's Satchel.Demolitions expert.Nice to meet you,....." "Draxus.Call me Draxus."the silver Toa replied as they shook hands while the base celebrated. Chapter 8 Genesis, a blue and black clad warrior trudged through the long halls of the moon base. His armour, though shattered in some places managed to hold together. His dark blue eyes scanned the area, looking for his comrades. He sighed as he was starting to get tired from all the walking. " How many bloody hallways are in this place anyway? " he thought to himself. For the past weeks, he felt strange. He had just been released from the medical ward after some extensive surgery, but he didn't understand why. He was a Makuta after all. He was mechanical, so he thought. Why would he need any operation that is usually required for half organic or fully organic beings like Glatorian and Toa? Ever since he saw his own blood spill, this question haunted him like the echo of a Sound Bat's call. His attention, however, was caught and his question drifted away for new. Lumbering over, his clawed hand grabbed a corner as he peeked over. He could recognize the voices. Optimus and Draxus, apparently talking in private. Ever so curious, he moved forward toward a bunker. It was late night time, so there was barely anyone else around. Good enough, he thought as his feet moved along the concrete floor to get a closer view. No that he was closer, he was able to decipher what the two were saying. " I thought you said that they couldn't track us up here. What the hell happened?! " " I do not know. Draxus, please calm down! " It revealed to be a heated argument going on between the two. Genesis hadn't a clue what they were talking about. They? Who exactly was "they"?. He went a little closer to be nearly met by a door to the face. Draxus stormed out, enraged. He only stood, watching as his probably least liked out of the bunch. Toa and Makuta enmity was one that wouldn't go away by any chance without a lot of time. He and the Toa never got along, hell, they nearly shot eachother on the battlefield once during an argument, stopping only when Helryx herself lashed out, threatening to kick the two right out of the trench and into enemy fire. He looked to his right, as Optimus, rather more older and weaker looking than when he last saw, was stressed as he sat down on his chair, not knowing what to do. He ignored him, pacing forward to catch up with his allies as he presumed. He couldn't care less about the old man. Confusion seemed to hail supreme. He walked up to Helryx who stood leaning by a corner, arms crossed, watching as Draxus stormed off into the darkness of the back quarters of the ship. " What is wrong with him? " He asked, making Helryx's head turn to attend to his question. She only shook her head and sighed, a frown on her face. " He is just confused. Everyone is. " she spoke in a shakey tone. He only paused for a few seconds, looking away and walking off without a response. She was right. How did they suddenly come back to life, and for what purpose? He wanted answers, though he thought he'd dave his enquiries for later, seeing as Optimus seemed to be close to cracking. He just took a random walk down the desolate aisles of the base, sinking into his own thoughts. It seemed to him like their only purpose in life was to fight, and fight, and fight till they just become expendable. That's what he though of himself. An expendable person whose life was like that of a bloody machine, with no break from his duties. Hell, that's what everyone thought, only with different views of the exact same situation. The Toa of Water, no longer leaning walked off to the window view. She looked out, completely alone in the room, which had a rather lavish look to it. Couches, chairs, and a very large view of the space outside. She was happy that somewhere in this place, she was able to find peace. Brushing her silver hair aside, she looked out into the void, and at a distant planet. It was blueish in colour, with some green spots. She stared at it for a moment as she sat on one of the couches directly center of the large window, then had a realization. That was Aqua Magna! Didn't Mata Nui unite the moons? Bota Magna was still closer to the conquered Spherus Magna, but Aqua Magna was far off. Why didn't Arxon take it over yet? He had 6000 years to do so, so why not? So many questions, so little answers. Fingers clenching the couch's surface, she began to realize that if something wasn't going to be done fast, they would rot in this moonbase. Chapter 9 " Damn, did I miss something. " Ignika thought to himself while he sat next to a wall, in deepest of thoughts. He was away from the others. Vakx, who he could last remember killed him, then told him to help her. Ironically, he almost started to appreciate the company this insane trifecta from hell provided him. It was still better than rotting out in the desert and it's radioactive sands. Even still, he felt uneasy. His grip on the pistol he held was tighter than the grip of a Python each time he saw one of the three, who were busy in their own conversations, but would occasionally come out. He woudn't dare go inside, no way. He even flinched when Crag walked out once, and shot a look at him. It was quite obvious that they didn't voluntarily take him in. He was probably taken for a purpose, so he thought. His mask, maybe? Prior to his death, he could remember several mercenaries trying to take his head off just for the mask, and on numerous occasions. It had great powers, after all, and he was able to exhibit exponential control over them. He felt chills and his thoughts dissipated when Hex came out. He was wearing black armour on his body, arms, legs, hands and even feet, in addition to boots. His face was completely covered up by a black, emotionless looking mask. The only features visible were his own which were only slightly aligned with the cloth. It was intimidating to say. " Hey, Rust Can. Get your rear in here. We have a bit of talking to do. " he spoke in a voice more chilling than a snowy night on the Iconox mountains. He didn't know what to do, but he steadily got up, as much as he didn't want to. No wonder Hex rarely spoke. With that voice he could scare away small animals. Ignika got to his feet and he felt cold. Vakx and Hex both had cloaks, Crag had his own body which constantly radiated heat, but he had nothing but his armour. Sure, it covered him from head to toe, but it was cold steel. He could already feel sickness sneaking into him and piercing him like a thousand knives. Nevetheless, he followed suite as Hex went back into the bunker. It was a rather large structure made of pads and concrete, and was situated on the other end of a canal. This was a rather large sub-terranean aquaduct system, so it made sense to fortify the location with any materials at hand. Walking into the bunker, Ignika's blue eyes first set themselves on the wall on front of him, at the back of the crudely made room. A whole wall of advanced firearms; assault rifles, machine guns, blades and explosives; it was a carny's dreamhouse. Vakx's voice broke through first. " Not until I allow so. " she said while sitting on an old couch. Crag almost had to kneel down to stay inside. The toa in shining armour was clearly out of his territory being surrounded by mass murderers who could have him dead before he hit the ground. "What do you want me for?" he blurted out, unale to control his words anymore. His voice was shaken and weak, unlike his usual bold self. The two Xephrytes almost took delight in his fear; they knew that the situation was under hand. " Look at those weapons again. Which one is the strongest here? Most likely to help us destroy Arxon? " Hex muttered, circling the Toa as if like a shark. Ignika felt like yelling. This feeling of fear, this helplesness, it made him want to die. " It's the rocket, isn't it? " he responded after a long period of silence. Another moment of silence followed before Crag burst into laughter, a raspy, dead cackle which almost made Ignika flinch. Vakx got up in a manner befitting a queen, walking right up the the toa, shaking her head. She tapped him in the forehead, right on the mask. " It's you. That mask of your's has the powers to break the spiritual barrier between Arxon and Hades itself. In other words, you can kill him if you know how to use it. " Ignika gulped. She was almost as tall as she was, and even though she wore a rather revealing outfit, she wore just as much kevlar and bullet proof armour on her upper body and limbs. That pistol is his hands was useless as of now. He couldn't even escape if he tried. She noticed that, and got an idea. What if he were a living weapon? " Come on, we're going hunting. " she turned before grabbing an assault rifle from the wall. It had engravings on several of it's parts and a scope mounted on it's rails, appearing to be an ACOG of some sort. She handed it to him before turnign around and grabbing her own weapons. The thing had a sling on it so Ignika immediately put it around his back, not speaking a single word. He spotted a trademark on it as well. An AR-72; really old. It was clear that these weapons were what the three could salvage. Crag got up as well, his muscular and enourmous girth almost bumping into the Toa. Ignika could spot a shoulder mounted machine gun. " Oh boy... " he thought to himself. Just seeing that was bad enough. He spotted also the same wrist mounted dual blades, the same ones that tore into him 6000 years back. Vakx followed suite, grabbing a sub machine gun. A PKs-2 it appeared to be. It was like watching an old war video. Ignika quickly proceeded out, where Crag and Hex stood all armed to the teeth. He strayed far a bit from the two, before Vakx came out, brushing her silver hair aside. " Stay focused, stay alive. " she said before walking down into the darker caverns with the two males following suit. Having to other choice, he followed as well, but made sure to stay at the back of the pack. The farther from those people, the better.